Annoyance always wins
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Idea my friend gave me when she kept bugging me to write a oneshot based on the manga of sailor moon. Haruka and Setsunna is probably OOC. Please rate and review. Flames are welcomed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

"Haruka you left all week last week! Its my turn!" Michiru yelled and Haruka sighed and nodded, knowing that if she didn't shed be _grounded_ again.

"okay fine but Sessuna stays here and watches Hataru!" Haruka retorted and Michiru sighed "listen here Ten'ou if you don't man up and take care of the kid you will not get to even be in the same room with me for two months!" Michiru warned and Sessuna sighed "Okay you two turtle doves keep your stupid love spat out of this or I will leave and never come back so that you two can't be doing Adult things until Hataru's old enough to go to school!" Sessuna threatened and Haruka visibly shrank back "alright Sets...I'm sorry...wont happen again!" Haruka stated as she hurried out of the room and joined Hataru outside in the sandbox.

"Haruka's such a child." Michiru stated and Sessuna rolled her eyes "and you are both very dense." Sessuna stated as she continued to cook the curry she was fixing.

That night when Michiru left Hataru wouldn't eat "When will Michiru-mama be back?" the two year old asked and Haruka sighed "in a week...punishing me for missing her birthday." the tall teen stated and Sessuna sighed "you can keep this crap to yourself Haruka Ten'ou or you will be out of the house for the duration of the week! Hataru don't need this kind of talk!" the time guardian stated.

"Sessuna Mama? why don't you like Michiru mama and Haruka papa most of the time?" the toddler asked and Sessuna sighed "its not that I don't like them, I just don't like some of the stuff they do and say." Sessuna retorted as she shot a death glare at the Platinum haired teen who returned a sheepish look.

"I wasn't going to say anything bad...I just missed her birthday and she was angry. Hataru Wouldn't you be angry if I missed your birthday and didn't even call?" Haruka asked and the little girl nodded, not catching the original meaning of what Haruka had meant and Sessuna rolled her eyes "okay clean it up Windy, or you can camp out in the garage for the rest of this week." Sessuna stated and then added toward the little girl "why don't you go get ready for bed? its eleven thirty and Michiru would bawl us all out if she knew we'd let you stay up this late." Sessuna stated and Hataru nodded before walking toward the bathroom.

"Sessuna why don't you bend the rules just once? I want her to teach me how to play that new video game!" Haruka stated and Sessuna sighed and rolled her eyes

"you two can play that game tomorrow and tomorrow night, I have to go to the time gates by then." Sessuna stated then smirked "I can trust you with her right?" and Haruka's face turned beet red.

"Setssuna! I may be different than you But I am not that sick!" she retorted and Sessuna sighed, she was trying to get the teen angry but she didn't want to get a fight started.

"I was teasing...not often will I do that." she stated and then teleported out.

"Haruka papa? where'd Sessuna Mama go?" Hataru asked and Haruka sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sessuna managed to make me want to fall in a well so she skedaddled for a while...come on you don't have to go to sleep yet...as long as you're in bed the hag can't say anything." The teen retorted and Hataru nodded excitedly as she ran up stairs, followed closely by Haruka who glanced at the family photo on the wall.

_'Setsunna better not go yapping to Michiru and get me in trouble or I will shove world-shaking up her..."_ she thought However Sessuna laughed as she teleported back into the room, knowing what was going on in Haruka's head.

"oh really Ur Anus?" she asked and Haruka blushed "Sessuna I am going to kill you!" she exclaimed, punching Sessuna's arm though she didn't try to hurt her.

"try it and you'll be in middle of the feudal wars and who knows what they'll think of a girl like you!" Sessuna stated as she walked away, not really wanting to hear this conversation.


End file.
